1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diphenylacetylene (hereinafter referred to as "tolan") compound which is useful as a component of a liquid crystal composition, a process for preparing said tolan compound and a liquid crystal composition comprising said tolan compound and a liquid crystal element comprising said liquid crystal composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, it is inevitable to improve performances of a liquid crystal display element with the visitation of information oriented society. To increase a response speed and achieve high quality of the liquid crystal element, a liquid crystal material which is excellent in an anisotropy of refractive index among properties of the liquid crystal composition is required.
However, hitherto, a liquid crystal material having a sufficient anisotropy of refractive index has not been found.